In His Arms
by Vespera
Summary: Turbo:APRM missing scene... Kat is tired of living in Kim's shadow.


_Disclaimer:The Power Rangers belong to Saban Entertainment. All the characters herein are his property. This story takes place immediately after the events of "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie."_

_Author's Note:Okay, this is a major departure for me. I've done the unthinkable. I've written a... Kat/Tommy vignette!_

_Don't shoot me yet. While I am not a fan of this match, I do like Kat. She is potentially very dimensional, with complicated feelings that were rarely explored in the series. I took on this project as a personal challenge to myself: to get into Kat's head, and to try the Kat/Tommy relationship on for size. That, and I couldn't get the below quote out of my mind. This story is written in first-person, from Kat's perspective._

**In His Arms **

_"He's got you on a pedestal, and me in his arms."_  
My Best Friend's Wedding

It's finally over. I have to repeat it several times to myself before it really sinks in. We came so close to losing everything. We almost lost Lerigot. We almost lost Kimberly and Jason. We almost lost the whole war. But we survived it all, none the worse for wear.

As I scan the empty cockpit of the new Turbo Megazord, I inwardly sigh in relief. Everyone else is celebrating, throwing hugs around and patting each other on the back, but I can't generate that kind of enthusiasm. Instead of congratulating myself for a victory, I quietly thank God we didn't suffer a defeat.

I guess I just prepare myself for defeat, and consider every victory as a stroke of luck, or beating the odds. Even though we win more than we lose, I take every battle extremely seriously.

But... maybe that's not the reason why I'm not celebrating. After all, this victory merits a celebration. The battle on Muiranthias wasn't one of our typical afternoon brawls. We defeated an ancient demigod. And we have friends to welcome back. Which, as it turns out, is the crux of my problem.

"Hey, Kat!" calls a cheerful voice, as hands falls onto my shoulders with force enough to make me jump. "It **is** you in there, isn't it?"

I smile weakly as I pull off my helmet, craning my neck to see the person behind me. Kimberly smiles brightly, her hair brushing my shoulder as she bends over me to pluck my helmet from my hands.

"These new Turbo suits are pretty snazzy," Kim comments, staring into the visor. "Suddenly, you guys are changing your uniforms like you change your socks!"

"Well, with new villains come new powers," I answer, trying my best to smile as I endure the conversation. "The Machine Empire used weaponry that was qualitatively different from what we expected from Divatox, so Zordon saw fit to give us new powers, to handle this new threat."

Kim looks at me for a long, uncomfortable moment. I feel her gaze upon me, and try not to squirm as she thoughtfully fumbles with my helmet. Finally, Kim hands me the helmet, and lays her hand on my arm, her eyes staring right into my soul.

"Are you all right, Katherine?" she asks, concern written all over her face.

I'm not surprised Kim saw right through me. I was being curt with her, which isn't how I normally act around friends.

Just why is it that I don't really consider Kimberly my friend? I always say I do, but deep down... I don't feel comfortable in her presence. It's always like... I'm being evaluated. I know no one is actually doing it - actually comparing us and contrasting our skills and appearances. It's my imagination. I know it is. My overactive imagination, mixed with an unhealthy lack of confidence.

I just wish I were as comfortable in my own skin as she is…

"I'm just tired, that's all," I answer, leaning deeper into my seat. I then turn my attention to the control panel in front of me, making unnecessary adjustments. "Besides, someone has to make sure we get home alright."

Kim's insightful stare finally leaves me, turning to the view screen. A wistful grin brightens her face as she watches the ocean pass beneath the speeding Zord. "If there is one thing I've missed most about being a Power Ranger, it's this. Flying." She stretches her arms, consciously or unconsciously mimicking a bird in flight. "Every Zord I ever piloted had wings, letting me soar through the air."

Her comment sits oddly in my mind. Even though I am Kimberly's immediate replacement as the Pink Ranger, my experience has been vastly different from hers. Case in point, I've never piloted an aerial Zord. Just before she left for Florida, the Ninja Zords were disabled by Lord Zedd, forcing the Rangers to rely on the more powerful Shogun Zords. However, she never actually rode in a Shogun Zord. And in fact, the Pink Ranger never **had** a proper Shogun Zord. Instead, I shared the White Zord with Tommy.

I know it's merely a coincidence. In fact, **I'm **the one that helped Lord Zedd clip the Crane Zord's wings weeks before I could've sat in the cockpit. But it still feels… strange. It's almost like Zordon had prepared for a rookie Pink Ranger to take the scene. And that would mean I was the **only** active Ranger to have to wait several months before having a Zord of her own, when we were given the power of Zeo…

So lost in my own thoughts, I only notice Kimberly again when I hear her standing up. "I'm going to check on Bulk and Skull," she informs me. "They're still in some sort of weird daze, but Tommy and Jason are trying to snap them out of it." She smiles warmly at me; her sincere, friendly smile that oddly makes me wince. "See ya later, Kat."

I watch my predecessor disappear into the back hall just behind the cockpit, where entrances to various rest quarters and the infirmary are located. And as soon as she disappears, I take a breath of relief. I'm finally alone in the cockpit. I just don't feel like dealing with anyone right now... especially her.

I wish I didn't feel like this. I wish I didn't doubt myself so much. I wish I didn't expect the worst. I wish I wasn't quite so paranoid.

I thought I had dealt with these feelings... but now it's obvious that I only buried them. And now, recent events have caused them to strike back with a vengeance.

No matter what, I can't get these images out of my head.

Tommy's expression when he saw Kimberly trapped in Divatox's bilge. The way he dove into the ocean when Elgar came to trade Kim and Jason for Lerigot. He desperately waded to the first figure, and when he discovered it was a mannequin, he still dove for the other. It's like reason gave way to pure panic at the thought of losing them.

Of losing **her**.

I had uncomfortable suspicions from the start, but I couldn't say for certain it was Kimberly he was concerned for… until we reached Maligore's chamber. As Kim and Jason plummeted into the pit of lava, Tommy kept screaming her name. And when Kim and Jason emerged, saturated with the evil Flame, he risked everything to save her. He even dared to take of his helmet, and begged Kimberly to remember him.

Ever since this entire nightmare began, Kimberly was all that was on his mind.

How am I **supposed** to feel about that?

I do wish I could just dismiss these worries. I wish I had enough... faith in what we have together. But I just can't... because I **don't**. Seeing his every thought and feeling anchored to Kimberly today… it brings back to my memory how Kim and Tommy were when I first met them. How they were in that photograph I had stolen from Kim's backpack when I snatched her Power Coin.

Together, hand in hand. So happy with the world, just because of each other.

I can't put the question to rest. Does he still love her? After all this time, and with all that's happened between them, between **us**… can he possibly still feel so strongly for her?

And the questions don't end there; no, my overactive imagination is simply **merciless**. If he still loves her, what does he feel for me? He never actually **said** that he loved me. We went on a few dates, but... is that all I'll ever be to him? A good friend? A listening ear?

I don't really know what to expect from him. I mean, could I **ever** really compare to the angel-made-flesh Kim is to him? No matter the pain she put him through, he always speaks fondly of their time together. Never a harsh word uttered about her.

Could she possibly be as perfect as he remembers her? And how I am I supposed to feel, being matched against the epitome of what a woman should be?

And in my angrier moments, I wonder… why am I doing this to myself?

Yes, I love him. I've cared for him since I met him, and I treasure the time we spend together. But... this "relationship" we have is unhealthy. I can't lay my hopes of happiness at the feet a man who only feels lukewarm about me.

A sudden determination I've never felt before seizes my heart, and I rise from my station. I know this probably isn't the best time to confront Tommy about our relationship... this should be done in private, after everything is settled... but I doubt I'll have the courage to do it later. I don't want to talk myself out of this... convince myself that I can **make** Tommy love me.

At this moment, I feel strong enough to handle whatever conclusion Tommy reaches. I'm **that** determined to end this rampage of doubt and confusion that's drowning me.

The only way I'll be comfortable near Kimberly is if I know I'm no longer living in her shadow.

So, I tuck my helmet into the crook of my arm, and slowly make my way to the infirmary. Through the closed door I clearly hear several voices, laughing at some joke or fond memory.

I feel my resolve weaken, but I press the entry code anyway before I could consciously decide otherwise. The door slides open, and I hesitantly step inside.

Bulk and Skull are still standing unnaturally erect, babbling something incomprehensible and twitching slightly. Jason reclines at a lab station in the corner, a recent bout of laughter fading as he scans through some information presented on a computer screen. Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly are still laughing over something, his deep, heartfelt laugh mixing with her effusive giggle as they pass bio-scanners over the patients' foreheads.

The three are so involved in their amusement, they don't notice me.

"...and remember when... they brought that cage full of cockroaches into the Youth Center, and tried to sell Cockroach Kung Fu?" Kim gasps between giggles.

"Man," Jason sighs, laughing anew, "did you see the look on Zack's **face**?"

"Zack was about a hair's width from running from the Youth Center," Tommy adds, grasping his stomach. "Now that was a great Bulk and Skull moment!"

I want to smile... to join in the fun. But I can't. I guess I perceive Bulk and Skull differently from the rest. To me, they are the sweet-but-bungling Junior Police Officers, trying so hard to be heroes. But to these veteran Rangers, Bulk and Skull will always be remembered as punks, trying to get everyone's attention through silly hi-jinks.

Once again, I feel alienated. Kim and Tommy are sharing something that I can't be a part of.

I can't stand being an outsider... I have to make my presence known.

"Hi guys," I greet, moving further into the room. "Looks like there's a party in here."

"No party," Kim says, wiping tears from her eyes, "just a stroll down memory lane."

I glance at Tommy, trying to read his expression. He's smiling at me, still a little flushed from the laughter. He doesn't look at all guilty, or displeased to see me.

I guess that's a good sign. At least he doesn't think I'm intruding.

"So how are the patients?" I inquire.

"Still dazed and confused," Jason reports. "We've figured out that their brain patterns have been royally screwed up by whatever weird brainwashing method Divatox used. There's really nothing we can do. Hopefully Zordon will be able to de-program them."

My gaze shifts around the room aimlessly as I consider the best way to speak to Tommy alone. I decide on the direct approach. "Well, if you guys aren't doing anything terribly pressing, would you mind if I stole Tommy for a second?"

"You got it," he responds amiably, grabbing his helmet from a nearby table. He throws a quick wave to Jason and Kimberly, and follows me outside the infirmary. Once the door slides shut behind us, Tommy's gaze grows curious.

"Is something wrong?"

I must admit... that question makes me angry. I know he's not the most observant person in the world, but how can he **possibly** not see how awkward this situation makes me feel?

I take a breath, stubbornly holding on to my composure while the last flickers of hope suffered a slow death. I must have read more into our relationship than was really there. Perhaps I interpreted a few casual dates as something significant... whereas he didn't...?

I shiver, dread sitting in my stomach like a stone. I try to ignore its cold weight, in an effort to remain rational and calm during our upcoming conversation. My hand is numb as I weave my fingers through his.

His dark eyes narrow in confusion.

"Not here," I murmur, giving him an insistent tug. "Let's go to the bridge."

Silence reigns as we walk side by side, hand in hand. He doesn't ask a single question, or offer any resistance. I try hard not to think too much about his reasons. When we reach the abandoned bridge, I tune in to the steady hum of the computers, the echoes of our footsteps, and the sliding of the doors behind us.

I release his hand, letting him hover near the door, while I move further into the cockpit. My helmet drops onto my seat, and my nervous hands fold over the back of my seat, grasping the leather tightly. Squeeze, relax... squeeze, relax.

I swivel the chair just enough to look at him, studying his face with the same analytical stare Billy always wore when he examined computer readouts.

I can tell my gaze surprised Tommy... as well as disturbed him. But he still doesn't say a word.

"Tommy," I begin, a sigh evident in my voice, "we... we never... talked about...** us**."

His eyes widen for a moment. Surprise. Then, his brow furrows. Confusion. "What do you mean, 'talk'?"

I exhale, annoyed that I have to be terribly blunt. "About what you feel for me."

There's a... chill in my voice that I didn't intend to inflect. Still, the tone registers with him. His gaze falls from mine, as his free hand nervously rises to his head, rubbing the nape of his neck.

His most common nervous reaction.

I do feel horrible for doing this to him. I remember quite well the story Billy told me about Tommy and Kim's relationship. In fact, in preparation for the skiing trip we took after the Letter, Billy summarized the key milestones of the relationship. What surprised me was how **long** it took Tommy to confess his feelings. It was evident to all the other Rangers that Kim liked him from the very start, and Kimberly Hart cannot be in any way considered a subtle person. She was giving all the hints... but Tommy still hesitated.

He has always been hesitant with matters of the heart, and considering how his last relationship ended, I can imagine it would only make him **more** hesitant to wear his heart on his sleeve.

I almost regret doing this to him.

Almost.

After all, I have a right to know.

The silence is nerve-wracking. I know the longer he struggles with a response, the grimmer his words will finally be.

So I backpedal, restating my question.

"Let me put it this way," I state, pushing away from my seat. I walk around the console, making more room between us. As if physical space will make the indecision in his eyes hurt less. "What do you feel for me in relation to what you **presently** feel for Kimberly?"

I'm not going to touch the idea of our relationship in comparison to his romance with Kim. I'm not masochistic. He and I are only just beginning, whereas he and Kim were together for so long, and had experienced so much, I can say with absolute certainty that they were unquestionably in love.

What I'm focusing on is the present. This very moment. Because this very moment will decide our future. If we can have one...

Taking a breath, I find the resolve to search his gaze again. And this time, when I meet his eyes, they don't falter. This time, he understands what I mean. His eyebrows rise slightly, as if realization finally dawns on him.

His lips twist. A pout. Sympathy.

I brace myself.

"I'm sorry, Kat."

He falls into silence again, searching for the right words to convey his feelings. I deflate instantly, my eyes brimming with the frustration and sadness that had made me heartsick.

I lost him. No... I never even **had** him to begin with.

"...I'm sorry for how I've... been acting," he says, after a painfully long moment.

I stare at him, startled. A hint of a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't even think about it, or how it would make you feel," he confesses self-consciously, "I've always protected Kimberly. It's funny actually... half the time she didn't really even **need** my help. It's like an instinct. I saw her in danger, and, I went into autopilot. I felt I was failing her."

A lost expression overcomes his face. It's clear to me he's sorting through these feelings for himself, as well as for my own benefit.

"She depended on me, once upon a time. Jason never really did. So, I felt that she... **needed** me again. I couldn't let her down."

I sniffle quietly, squeezing my eyes closed with all the strength left in me.

I wish I could tune out the tenderness in his voice. He really misses the **connection** he had with Kim. He loved being her White Knight, probably more than she loved being his Pink Princess.

I feel so weak. It's the feeling of surrender.

I can't compete with this kind of idealized love. This kind of... fantasy.

My distress cuts me off from the rest of the word with the brutal force of a guillotine. So lost in my misery, I hardly perceive anything at all… until red-sheathed arms suddenly embrace me.

I jump, so surprised by Tommy's sudden proximity I nearly choke on my freed sobs. He rocks me gently, holding my head against his shoulder and patting my hair with his hand.

I stiffen, perplexed by his reaction. This is **not** the way to break up with your girlfriend!

"Y... you still love her." I put the feelings that had been plaguing me for so long into words. "Not me... **her**."

I want to be angry. I want to push him away, scream at him, slap him... **something**.

Instead, I crumble into his arms. It's amazing how comfortable I feel in his embrace, despite the rending of my heart.

"I... do love Kim," he sighs, helpless, "but... it's different now. Distant. If that makes any sense."

I'd been crying outright, but this revelation silences me instantly. I hold my breath, waiting for him to finish.

He caresses my hair with more affection than he's ever outwardly shown me. "Spending time with her again made me realize how special she is. She's a terrific, caring person. She's different now, though. Not quite... the Kimberly I fell in love with."

Another thoughtful silence. "We're all different now. We've all changed in so much over the past few months. And, you know… it doesn't hurt anymore. I don't… miss her, like I used to."

I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"After the letter, dozens of times I pictured what it'd be like to see her again. I always expected it would hurt; as if I'd suddenly re-experience everything I went through the day she broke up with me. I thought I'd be filled with regrets. Like... how did I let her get away? What did I do to drive her into the arms of another guy? But seeing her again - now that the mess with Divatox is behind us - it was… **good**. I don't feel any regrets. There is nothing to regret."

His hands fall to my waist, and gently urge me back. Our eyes lock again, and his grin lights up my spirits. "I'm happy," he tells me, "I'm happy with you. Not memories of Kim or far-fetched dreams of her. Just **you**, and how much I've come to…"

His smile widens.

"..love you."

I can't breathe. My mouth hangs slightly open, no breath either entering or escaping. My red eyes overflow all over again.

Finally, I'm able to take a trembling breath. "I... Tommy..." I couldn't even create a coherent response.

His smile is steady, with the confidence I always admired in him. His hands grasp mine, drawing me closer.

For the first time, our lips meet.

* * *

The day after, I'm finally "me" again. I'm free from the emotional burden the Maligore incident all but crushed me with. In fact, I'm free from far more than that.

I'm **free** from the self-doubt that had been crawling beneath the surface of my consciousness since the day I came to America.

I feel warm and alive, and completely ecstatic as I watch the match. Not surprisingly, Tommy, Adam, and Jason are thoroughly trouncing the competition. Thankfully, Jason was qualified to step in for Rocky, given his horrible accident.

Still, Rocky was released from the hospital, and expected to make a full recovery. All's right with the world.

I know I'm screaming the loudest, with completely uninhibited glee, when the winners are announced. I scramble from my seat with my friends, hurrying to the ringside with the boundless energy of a girl in love.

Our eyes meet from a distance, and the same warm feeling fills me.

As his strong arms almost smother me with excited affection, my heart leaps with the thrill of the moment. It's so wonderful to be in his arms, sharing the sweet taste of victory.

I'm very conscious of the fact that Kimberly is right next to me, screaming excitedly and hugging Jason and Adam in turn. I feel her eyes on us for a moment, but I don't feel the need... nor the desire... to meet her gaze.

I still didn't know what Kimberly feels for Tommy. I don't know if she has any regrets. But, it's not really my concern, is it?

I don't know Kimberly's feelings for Tommy, but I do know his feelings for her. I know he loved her. I know he still loves her. She was his first love, and theirs was a very special, fond relationship in his memory.

I can't say I'm happy that affection still exists. The thought of her still holding a portion of his heart does discomfort me. Denying this would only be deceiving myself, and I know how detrimental that can be.

But I can honestly say I'm not threatened by it. His love for Kimberly is rooted in memories. In the past. On the way they met, or how they stood together through trials. His love for me, on the other hand, is focused on the present. How we go for strolls after school, or share a plate of fries while we study for Physics. How I'm always at his side, no matter what obstacle he has to face.

The fact is... he will always care for Kim, but he's **in love** with me. He didn't lie to me when he told me how he felt about the two of us. Why would he, when I was giving him a free ticket out of our relationship? No, he told me the truth, and I'm content.

**I'm** the one in his arms.

**The End**


End file.
